User blog:CuldeeFell13/In-FUNNY-Ty War Art!
These are teasers and art of one of my upcoming stories called In-FUNNY-ty War! I put the teasers in case any of you guys lost track of them or your not one of the people I send teasers to. ---- Trailers and Sneak Peeks! Sneak Peak #1 (It starts off with Culdee and Rh riding in a car) Rh: It sucks how Baldi didn't want to help us! Culdee: Yeah. He didn't have to beat me up though! Rh: Whatever! Culdee: Um Rh? Rh: What? Culdee: I have to use the bathroom! Rh: CULDEE! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME TODAY YOU HAD TO GO! STOP DRINKING SO MUCH DAMN WATER! Culdee: But SomeThingElseYT told me to stay hydrated! Rh: *sigh* Okay listen! We are gonna go to the bathrooms and then get outa here! Culdee: Okay! (Rh parks at a gas station) Rh: Alright! After you're done using the bathroom go get snacks! Culdee: Okay! Rh: Wait! Do you know what type of snacks I want? I wan't specific snacks! Culdee: Lets see. Chicken Wings! Rh: Yep! Culdee: Pizza, and water! Rh: What kind of water? Culdee: Smart water! Rh: Yes smart water! I'm a smart being and I need my smart water! Culdee: Okay! Rh: Now to fill this thing up with gas- Culdee: Um Rh? Rh: What? Culdee: What snacks did you want again? Rh: I just sa- *sigh* (Rh gives Culdee the list) Rh: Now go and get my stuff while I use the bathroom! Culdee: Okay! (Rh heads to the bathrooms. He then comes back out) Culdee: Oh hey Rh! Back already? Rh: Yep! Well what are we waiting for! Lets get back to Pensacola! Culdee: Okay! (Culdee and Rh get back in the car and drive off) (Rh then comes out of the bathroom) Rh: Stupid bathroom being in the back of the gas station! I mean I am from Pensacola, it was better than- (Rh notices his car is gone) Rh: The hell? (Rh calls Culdee on his phone) Rh: Culdee? Culdee (Voice): Yeah? Rh: Where is the car and where are you? Culdee (Voice): I'm driving back to Pensacola with you bro! Rh: Pensacola? But I'm right here! Culdee (Voice): But you're right next to me! (Rh gets a shocked look on his face) Past Firestar Sneak Peek! Past Firestar: You should have taken my offer to join! Parappa: Well, you should have taken my offer to turn good! Past Firestar: I’LL NEVER TURN! Parappa: I warned you! (Parappa jumps on top of the throne) Past Firestar: DIE! (Firestar shoots a fireball at Parappa, but he deflects it and it ends up hitting Firestar) Past Firestar: OW! (Firestar falls to the ground) Parappa: Play. Dead. (Parappa is about to strike Past Firestar with his sword only for Alice's time machine to appear. PaRappa gets distracted) PaRappa: The hell? (Luigi.EXE, Dark El Tigre and Proto-RH come out. PaRappa fights Robo-RH) Past Firestar: Who are you? Luigi.EXE: We are people from the future. We invite you and your friends to join! Dark El Tigre: Yeah! Past Firestar: I'm listening! (Proto-RH continues to fight PaRappa) PaRappa: Who are you guys!? Proto-RH: Your worst nightmares! (Proto-Rh eventually destroys PaRappa's sword) PaRappa: No! Proto-RH: Not so strong now, are ya? (Proto-RH slices PaRappa's stomach) PaRappa: AGH! (PaRappa brings out his phone and calls Sunny) PaRappa: S-Sunny! Sunny (Voice): PaRappa, what's wrong? PaRappa: Some people came... I'm dying... Sunny (Voice): WHAT?! ME AND THE OTHERS ARE COMING RIGHT AWAY- (Proto RH destroys PaRappa's phone) Proto RH: Calling time is over! PaRappa: AGH! (Sunny's ship crashes through a window. She, Buckaroo, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Frida jump out) Sunny: PARAPPA! (Ice Man barges through the door) Ice Man: I’ll stop them- (Past Firestar pushes a button, causing the door to shut and lock itself.) Past Firestar: Stay out! We can handle them! Ice Man: As you wish! (Past Firestar lunges at Sunny only for Buckaroo for hold her back. Dark El Tigre tries to attack but Azaz and AsphaltianOof fight him. Sunny runs to Proto-Rh and kicks him in the no no area) Proto-RH: AGH! MY NUTS AND BOLTS! (Sunny grabs PaRappa) Sunny: I got you! (Buckaroo gets overwhelmed by Past Firestar. Dark El Tigre also over powers Azaz and AsphaltianOof) Frida: GUYS! (Frida then shoots lasers at Dark El Tigre hitting him.) Dark El Tigre: F**K! (Frida tries to shoot at Past Firestar but accidentally shoots at the roof causing a huge hole to appear) Frida: Oh s**t! (The hole then sucks in Buckaroo, Azaz, Frida, Sunny and PaRappa. They eventually jump into another ship) Luigi.EXE: The whole place is gonna be demolished. We need to go! Past Firestar: What about the others? Proto-RH: F**k the others! We need to go now! Dark El Tigre: We'll die if we stay here! Past Firestar: I'm sorry Ice Man! (Past Firestar, Luigi.EXE, Dark El Tigre and Proto-RH jump back into Alice's time machine and they all teleport away) Alice Angel Sneak Peek (The pressure then melts mutliple cartoon characters) Cartoon Pig: Agh! (The pig then melts into a puddle of ink) Piper: NOOO!! (Piper, Striker, and Fisher then melt) (Multiple Cartoons then melt screaming. Bendy then starts to melt) Bendy: NO! Joey: HAHAHHAAH! Since you all knew about Boris' death, I decided to kill you and replace you with more cartoon characters! Bendy: You won't get away with this! Joey: I already had! (Bendy then gets mad. He then absorbs the ink of the melted cartoons and transforms into The Ink Demon) Joey: What the? (Bendy then rips out the controls of the pressure chamber. He then looks up at Joey) Bendy: I'M COMING FOR YOU JOEY! Joey: AW SH*T! (Joey then runs away while Bendy exits the Pressure Chamber) (30 years later. An inky hand reaches out. It comes out revealing to be Alice but she is melted and ugly) Alice: Oh my God.. what happened..? (Alice then looks at her melted hand) Alice: *gasp* What happened to my hand!? Well it can't get worst, can it? (Alice then looks into a nearby mirror) Alice: *gasp* WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?!?! Oh my God! Wait! Where's Bendy and the others? Did they.. die..? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!? (Alice runs out panicking. She then starts crying) Alice: Why?! Why am I forced to look at this!? *gasp* Wait a minute! (Alice then remembers the ink machine) Alice: Of course! The ink machine! I wonder if it still works? (Alice runs to the ink machine room. The machine is still there) Alice: Perfect! (Alice crawls into the machine. She then comes out. However her face is half melted) Alice: I feel great again! Let me look in the mirror! (Alice then grabs a mirror. She screams in horror as she sees half of her face melted) Alice: WHAT THE!? I'm still ugly! Let me look in the machine again! (Alice checks the machine. It's run out of power) Alice: DAMN IT! (Alice screams as the camera pans to her walking outside) Alice: This is just GREAT! First I lose all my friends, then I look UGLY AS HELL!!! I just want to end life! (Suddenly a portal opens) Alice: The hell? (A glitched version of Luigi with black eyes and white pupils comes out of the portal. He has blood raining from his eyes and blood covered hands) Luigi.EXE: I'm free. (Alice looks in shock as she sees Luigi.EXE. He turns around and sees Alice) Alice: Who... Who are you!? Luigi.EXE: Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name Luigi. Or, in this universe, just call me Luigi.EXE! Alice: Why do you look so terrifying. Luigi.EXE: Well you look terrifying yourself. (Alice burst into tears) Alice: DON'T REMIND ME! (Alice sits down sobbing) Luigi.EXE: Only half of it... Alice: What does the other half look like? Luigi: Beautiful! (Alice blushes) Alice: Why thanks! Where did you come from? Luigi.EXE: I used to work with my friend Spring Bonnie. Apparently a freak accident happened causing me to lose him. After his death, I rebuilt him and sent him here. Now I am looking for him! Alice: Oh. Luigi.EXE: After I took him away, I started acting crazy. Police took me to a place called the void! Alice: What's it like at the "void"? Luigi.EXE: Horrible. Nothing but the whole place echoing literal hell everywhere! Alice: Sounds terrifying! Luigi.EXE: It is darling. But now I am free! Alice: That's nice! Luigi.EXE: Where did you come from? Alice: I used to live with my friends at Joey Drew Studios, but my friend Boris the Wolf was killed and I don't know where Bendy is! The last thing I remember is metling into a puddle of nothing! Luigi.EXE: Interesting... Alice: So what now? Luigi.EXE: Well the Intergalactic Police will be looking for me so it's best to hide! Alice: Where should we hide? Luigi.EXE: I have an idea. Come with me darling! (Alice follows Luigi.EXE) Proto-RH Sneak Peak (Onion Cream and SquidwardPepe are seen looking at robotic parts) Onion Cream: So what should we do with these parts? SquidwardPepe: Maybe make a new RH-Robot? Onion Cream: Good idea! (Onion Cream and SquidwardPepe then start to work on a Rh robot) SquidwardPepe: It is complete! Onion Cream: Well activate it! (SquidwardPepe activates the robot. Suddenly the robot goes completely beserk and cuts off Onion Cream's arm) Onion Cream: AGH! KILL IT! (SquidwardPepe then pushes the Rh robot out the window killing it) Onion Cream: That is another robot failed! SquidwardPepe: Yeah! (It then switches to a few weeks later. Luigi.EXE and Alice are seen walking) Luigi.EXE: Hopefully I can find some answers on how to begin my master plan! Alice: I hope so too! (Suddenly Luigi.EXE notices the RH-Robot on the ground broken) Alice: The hell is that? Luigi.EXE: Looks like a robot just crashed! Alice: Well there is no way I'm touching that. I don't want to risk looking more ugly! Luigi.EXE: You're not ugly darling, just let me handle this! (Luigi.EXE then uses his powers to bring the RH-Robot back to life) Luigi.EXE: It's ali- (The Rh robot then slices off Luigi.EXE's hand) Luigi.EXE: Agh! Alice: *screams* (Luigi.EXE uses his powers to bring sanity to the Rh robot) Rh Robot: Oh my God. What happened? Alice: YOU CUT OFF HIS F**KING HAND! (Luigi.EXE regenerates his hand) Alice: Nevermind then. Luigi.EXE: You seem like a tough one cutting off my hand? What's your name? Rh Robot: I don't know. Luigi.EXE: I'll call you Proto-RH! Proto-RH: Sounds like a good name! Luigi.EXE: Indead it does. Now, how would you like a job? Proto-RH: Sounds fun! Luigi.EXE: Perfect! My plan is almost complete! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA! Dark El Tigre Sneak Peek (It starts off with Clementine talking to Dave at Sportsters) Clementine: Pensacola really is going good after about a month staying here! Dave: Yeah. I been here before and it was pretty great. Lovely again to be back! Clementine: Yeah- (Suddenly Luigi.EXE breaks in) Luigi.EXE: Greetings everyone! I am looking for someone called Manny Rivera! Do you know where he is? Dave: We don't know. He was last seen leaving Sportsters! Luigi.EXE: Okay. Thanks! (Luigi.EXE leaves) Luigi.EXE I need to find that kid! (Luigi.EXE then sees Red and Blue Yoshi) Blue Yoshi: So I was about to tell Maguro I liked her but I froze and my skin turned white and- Red Yoshi: Yeah, I get it. I WAS THERE WITH YOU! (Luigi.EXE then comes up) Luigi.EXE: Hello boys. Red Yoshi: Hello! Blue Yoshi: You're thicc. Luigi.EXE: Uh yeah. Any how, I want to know where Manny Rivera is! Have you seen him? Red Yoshi: Oh yeah! He wen't to the flower fields! Luigi.EXE: Perfect! Thanks dears! Blue Yoshi: Dears? What are you GAY!? Luigi.EXE: Well you did call me thicc darling! (Red Yoshi looks at blue and starts snickering. Blue then gets a red face) Blue Yoshi: I'M OUTA HERE! (Blue Yoshi runs away in embarrassment) Luigi.EXE: Anyways, gotta go find Manny! (Luigi.EXE then leaves) (It then switches to the flower field where Manny is seen roaming around. He eventually finds a rose and picks it up) Manny: I wonder if Frida would like this? (Manny is seen examining the rose when Luigi.EXE appears behind him) Luigi.EXE: Hello Manny! Manny: GAH! Who the hell are you!? Luigi.EXE: Enough talk. I heard you were strong and I want you for my army! (Luigi.EXE walks closer to Manny) Manny: Stay back! When I press this belt I turn into your worst nightmare! (Luigi.EXE tries to walk) Manny: Don't! (Luigi.EXE is close to talking a step) Manny: No! (Luigi.EXE then takes a step) Manny: *sigh* Fine. You asked for it! (Manny then presses his belt and turns into the El Tigre) El Tigre: Time to learn your lesson! (El Tigre charges at Luigi.EXE only for him to glitch his way past him) El Tigre: WHAT!? (El Tigre then hits a rock) El Tigre: Ow! Luigi.EXE: Hehehe! (Luigi.EXE zaps at El Tigre only for him to jump out of the way) Luigi.EXE: DAMN IT! El Tigre: HAH! (Luigi.EXE continues to zap at El Tigre only for him to dodge him. He eventually kicks Luigi.EXE in the head causing him to fall) El Tigre: Now it's time to pay! (El Tigre is about to claw Luigi.EXE when-) Luigi.EXE: Oh my God! Frida's in trouble! El Tigre: Not gonna work! Luigi.EXE: She's getting hurt! (El Tigre shrugs) Luigi.EXE: She's getting mauled to death! (El Tigre turns around. Luigi.EXE then zaps him) El Tigre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (El Tigre falls to the ground. His orange color scheme then turns black. He gets up. He now has red eyes instead of green) Luigi.EXE: You're on my side now! Dark El Tigre: Yes.. master... Walker Lee Sneak Peek (It starts off with a black screen. A shadow of a young girl is seen pointing a gun at a shadow of a man sitting down weak. The girl lowers the gun) ???: I can't do it CENSORED. I just can't. ???: I understand that you don't want me to die CENSORED, but you have to shoot me. ???: (Voice Breaking): No.. *Sniff* Please CENSORED.. *sniff* I don't want you to go. ???: I'm going to go either way. It's either you kill me, or you don't. ???: I don't want *sniff*. To kill you. ???: Then you're going to have to leave me behind. ???: But.. *sniff*. I want you to come with me. Everyone else is dead and... we are the only ones left... ???: If you want to, you can leave me behind. Now go CENSORED. I'm sure you will find other people. (??? starts crying) ???: Don't cry now. *cough cough* You have to be strong... You have to take care of yourself now... (??? then stops crying and runs away. ??? then slowly dies) (Present Day. Luigi.EXE, Alice Angel, Dark El Tigre and Proto-RH look around an alleyway) Proto-RH: No luck of finding anything! Luigi.EXE: Me neither. Have you found anything? Proto-RH: I just said I couldn't find anything. Luigi.EXE: Okay then! (Suddenly Luigi.EXE hears some growling) Luigi.EXE: Dafuq? (The growling gets louder. Suddenly a man with a small beard and black hair with dark blue clothing, no eyes and green skin comes out and tackles Luigi.EXE) Alice: Luigi! (Luigi.EXE then over powers ??? and kicks him to a wall) Dark El Tigre: Who the hell was that boss? Luigi.EXE: I don't know. But I have the power to see his secrets! (Luigi.EXE then reads ???'s past) Alice: Well, what does it say darling? Luigi.EXE: Apparently his name is Lee Everett! He was a teacher but eventually got fired from his job and arrested after he killed someone who was sleeping with his wife. Proto-RH: Oh. Feel bad for her! Luigi.EXE: However he is a zombie now. But we can be able to use him for our plans! Dark El Tigre: How should we use him? Luigi.EXE: He knew someone in his past. Clementine. We met her in Sportsters Bar! We can be able to use Lee to take advantage of her and easily kill her and everyone else! Alice: Smart thinking darling! Dark El Tigre: You're the best boss! Luigi.EXE: Why thank you. Now let's bring this green mess with us! (Luigi.EXE begins to carry Zombie Lee. He then walks away with the others) Thomas Sneak Peak (It starts off at Knapford Station. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow are seen coming out of a portal) Tails: Where are we? Sonic: Looks like we are at a different dimension! (Shadow sees a sign that says Welcome To Knapford) Shadow: What kind of word is Knapford? Sonic: Wait! Who are those guys! (Sonic, Tails and Shadow see monstrous anthropomorphic Trains. One of them is a blue steam while the other is a small green diesel) Philip: MY BULB IS STILL F**KING BROKEN! Thomas: Philip, that was a year ago. GET OVER IT! (Suddenly a portal opens and Maguro Robots storm out) Maguro Robot 1: Alright! Let's get to work! And make sure to keep a look out for Sunny and her friends! Thomas: Who are you- (A Maguro robot then shoots Philip causing him to explode and die) Thomas: PHILIP! Maguro Robot 1: Arrest him! Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! (Shadow lunges purple lighting at the Maguro robots making them fall down) Tails: Let's go! (Sonic grabs Thomas and they both run. A Maguro robot gets up and grabs a walkie talkie) Maguro Robot 1: Alert! Some of Sunny's friends have been spotted! We need backup! Thomas: Who are you!? And who were those guys!? Tails: Well, it's a long story! (A s**t ton of explaning later) Tails: And that's why there are metallic tunas in your station and that's why we need your help! Thomas: Okay, all of this is just crazy! (Suddenly a loud crash is heard) Tails: As long as it's just those two, we should be okay- Shadow: INCOMING! (The tracks start to rumble. A shadow train is seen coming. It is then revealed to be Percy but his wheels are replaced with legs with wheels and he has a cracked boiler and a bandaid) Percy: Hello- (A bunch of Maguro robots come swarming in) Maguro Robot 54: GET EM! (Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Thomas run as fast as they can away from them. They then get into a small house while Thomas locks the door) Sonic: I think we lost them! (A portal then opens. A Maguro robot comes out and stabs Shadow in the heart) Sonic: SHADOW! (Shadow falls down bleeding) Maguro Robot 90: The rest of you will share the same fate! Percy: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! (Percy jumps at Maguro Robot 90 only to crash into a hole) Maguro Robot 90: You're just wasting my time! (Maguro Robot 90 is about to kill Percy when Thomas grabs a knife and stabs the robot in the neck. She then falls down) Maguro Robot 90: You ca-ca-can rectruit-t-t as many people-p-p-people as you w-w-want. But it won't CHANGE anyth-th-thing! Luigi.EXE will r-r-rise and you will f-f-fall. You sh-sh-should have surrendered in the f-f-first p-p-place! You... have... been.. WARNED! (She then dies from her damage) Tails: That was close! Sonic: Shadow! (Sonic runs to shadow) Sonic: Shadow? Are you okay? Shadow: I've been stabbed. I don't.. think I can... go on much.. longer... Sonic: We can fix you! We can- Shadow: SHUT UP! You have.. to win this.. for us.. You have to complete the mission... Sonic: Shadow, you can't die! Shadow: I'm sorry Sonic.. but my time.. has come.. Now go... GO! LEAVE ME BEHIND! (Sonic sadly gets up) Sonic: Let's go guys! Percy: Can I come to! I would love to mess with more robots! (Thomas shrugs) Tails: Sure! Let's go guys! (The four enter the portal leaving Shadow behind) Shadow: Don't worry Maria... I'll see you on the other *cough cough* side... (Shadow dies from his wounds) coming soon... Jeffy's Birthday Surprise Teaser! (It starts off with Maguro waking up in the SML house) Maguro: Ugh. Where am I? (Maguro then hears a bunch of arguing) Maguro: I wonder what they are arguing about? (Maguro peeks into a room and sees Brooklyn T. Guy, Mario and Jeffy surrounding a table with birthday stuff on it) Brooklyn Guy: Nice hat. (Brooklyn Guy trashes the whole table then leaves) Jeffy: Wha! Daddy did you see him! Mario: Yeah I saw him. He acted like a total b***h! Jeffy: He ruined my birthday! Mario: Hey Jeffy! I have a plan! Jeffy: What is it daddy? Mario: Go to the back and grab that flamethrower we never use. Jeffy: Got it daddy! (Jeffy leaves to go get a flamethrower) Maguro: Flamethrower? (Maguro runs after them. She then runs by Brooklyn T. Guy's house. She then looks into a window and sees Brooklyn Guy entering the house. Sharon is seen in the kitchen) Sharon: Hey honey! How was today!? Brooklyn Guy: Shut up! (Brooklyn Guy then gets into bed. He then smells something burning) Brooklyn Guy: Uh Sharon!? Sharon: Yes dear? Brooklyn Guy: Did you burn the roast again? Sharon: But I'm not cooking roast. Maguro: He's right! What is that smell? (Maguro looks outside of Brooklyn Guy's house and sees that Mario is shooting flames at Brooklyn Guy's house with the flamethrower) Maguro: HOLY S**T! (Goodman then comes up) Goodman: Whats happening here Mkay? Mario: Brooklyn Guy ruined my son's birthday. Goodman: What?! Give me that flamethrower! (Goodman continues to use the flamethrower while Mario and Jeffy stand back and watch) Maguro: Man, he's a really terrible cop! (Maguro looks back into the house, Brooklyn Guy is coughing because of the smoke) Brooklyn Guy: Why!? Why must this happen. (Brooklyn Guy looks to his left and see's Sharon on the ground dead) Brooklyn Guy: Yes! Take that you bi- *cough cough*. Well this is it. (Brooklyn guy falls down to the ground dead) Maguro: Well this was weird! I'm outa here! (Maguro enters a portal and leaves) Luigi.EXE Teaser Part 1 (Mario, Meggy, and Luigi enter Crash’s destroyed office and they find Tari at the window) Tari: You shouldn’t had followed me... Meggy: TARI! WE KNOW HOW TO TURN YOU TO NORMAL! Tari: I DON’T WANT TO BE NORMAL! I MUST SERVE WALUIGI! NOW DIE! (Tari fires at the three, but they dodge) Meggy: EVERYONE! FIND A MIRROR! Mario: I’m looking! (Mario looks through several offices and eventually finds a mirror) Mario: Perfect! Meggy: LUIGI! CALL WALUIGI! Luigi: ON IT! Luigi: HEY, WALUIGI! Waluigi, WHAT?! Luigi: YOU WILL NEVER BE ACCEPTED INTO SMASH BROS! Waluigi: What? WHAT?! (Waluigi charges up his mind control spell) Luigi: IT’S WORKING! (Suddenly, Wario appears and tackles Luigi) Luigi: NO! Wario: TIME TO DIE! Waluigi: Eh. I’ll wait. (Luigi kicks Wario off him and throws a water cooler at him) Wario: YOU WILL DIE! Luigi: NEVER! Waluigi: Eh. Time to fire. (Waluigi shoots the mind control spell at the town hall) Luigi: NOW! (Luigi pushes Wario into the window and he is shot by the spell, breaking him free from Waluigi’s control) Wario: I can’t believe it. Controlled by my own brother... Luigi: NOW IT IS TIME TO RESTORE TARI TO NORMAL- (Suddenly, Tari activates her knife arm and stabs SML Luigi through the chest) Mario: LUIGI! NO! (Despite being stabbed Luigi grabs the knife and hits Tari with the back of it) Tari: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DEAD!? Luigi: You should have worked on your aim! Waluigi: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? (Tari then aims at Luigi only for Luigi to dodge the blast) Luigi: HAH! You missed! Tari: Or did I? (Luigi turns around. He sees that she shot Mario in the chest) Luigi: MARIO! (Mario collapses) Waluigi: HAH! You fools! Mario is the only one capable of holding the Miyamoto sword! You're too late! (Mario sees an invincibility star) Mario: Or.. I'm not. (Mario grabs the invincibility star and then turns invincible) Mario: HAH! Waluigi: THE HELL!? (Mario charges at Waluigi and tackles him to the ground) Waluigi: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! (Waluigi shoots at Mario but it doesn't do anything) Waluigi: NO! (Mario pulls out the Miyamoto Sword) Mario: It's over Waluigi! Waluigi: Please... don't! Mario: Too late! (Mario then destroys the sceptre) Waluigi: NO! (Waluigi screams as he turns back to normal) Waluigi: Ow.. My head.. (Police then surround Waluigi) Police: Alright Waluigi! You're under arrest! Waluigi: Ugh! (The police arrest Waluigi) Luigi: We finally did it! Mario: Yeah! (Suddenly Mario's powers start to fade. He turns mortal again and then colapses) Luigi: MARIO! (Luigi runs to Mario) Luigi: Mario! Are you okay? Mario: My powers.. faded... Luigi.. I don't... think.. I'll... make it. Luigi: Well at least you saved not one but two cities! Mario: Yeah.. *cough cough* Now it's time... to say goodbye.. for real. (Mario dies from his wounds) Tari: Oh no! It's all my fault! Luigi: It wasn't your fault Tari. Waluigi did this. Now he's gone. We can have our cities back! (Tari nods) (They begin to repair the city and take away Mario's body. The screen zooms out revealing it is recording footage and Luigi.EXE was watching it) Luigi.EXE: Sweet memories... ---- Plans for In-FUNNY-ty War! *Luigi.EXE kidnapping Maguro! *Kani loses a chunk of her arm to a gremlin! *Baldi returning! *Bendy Returning! *Wasabi getting captured! *Bendy capturing Luigi.EXE *Patricia Returning! *PaRappa stopping to becoming a coward! *Culdee reuiniting with Fellet! *Firestar fighting Past Firestar! *Walker Lee biting Clementine! *Flashbacks! *Luigi.EXE changing Manny/El Tigre! *Luigi.EXE's Past Flashback! *Alternate Mario rescuing himself from death! *Frida saving her true love! (It's Manny if you didn't know that!) *Golden Freddy's Past! *Manny giving a rose to Frida! *The Ink Demon! *Thomas Returning! *??? dies! *Tunabot Army! *The heroes using portal guns! ---- Villains in In-FUNNY-ty War! *Luigi.EXE *Alice Angel *Proto-RH *Golden Freddy *Dark El Tigre *Past Firestar *Walker Lee *Scavenger 1 *Patricia Official Poster! More teasers and sneak peaks coming soon. As well as an all new trailer set to come! Category:Blog posts